La propuesta
by Emperor92
Summary: Ha llegado el momento. Naruto se prepara para pedir la mano de Hinata en matrimonio. Pero los nervios lo invaden y no se siente seguro sobre lo que debe decir o hacer. Es momento de crecer y volverse un adulto.


**La propuesta**

Medianoche. La luz de la luna, iluminaba la pequeña habitación del apartamento con una tranquilidad tan incómoda. En la cama de aquella habitación, un pobre chico de cabello rubio no podía conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama. Tenía sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, como si se tratara de un complicado mapa y tratara de buscarle significado al suelo.

Bajó sus brazos para contemplar la palma de sus manos. Una normal, la otra vendada. Temblaban, como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría por la espalda. Pero no era frio lo que sentía, era calor, se sofocaba. Parecía que el aire se le agotaba e intentara respirar del vacío. Cansado, volteo a ver una mesita cerca de su cama. Sobre ella estaban unas llaves, unas cuantas monedas y una caja muy pequeña de color rojo carmesí. Estaba abierta, y se contemplaba un anillo, como los que se usan para pedir matrimonio. Al pensar en eso, el joven rubio se levantó de la cama. Aun descalzo, se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento que conducía al exterior. Quería salir, necesitaba salir, tal vez algo de aire fresco del exterior lo calmaría. Por dios, claro que lo calmaría, requería descansar si quería cumplir la que el llamo: "Su última misión antes de volverse un adulto real".

Abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo que conducía al exterior. Al llegar al final del pasillo, sintió como la brisa fresca lo envolvía y sentía como su cuerpo le gritaba que necesitaba descansar. Sintió que el sueño lo invadía, así que decidió volver a la cama. Tal vez ahora si podría dormir un poco. Solo le quedaban tres días antes de que ella volviera.

Amaneció. Naruto se levantó sintiendo que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al ver de nuevo la cajita con el anillo. Tomo una ducha, se arregló y salió de su departamento rumbo a la oficina del Hokage. Al llegar, encontró a su viejo maestro sentado en su escritorio, al lado su secretaria y del otro lado su amigo Shikamaru.

-Buenos días Naruto, ¿buscas a Hinata? – pregunto el Hokage con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara

-Si, ¿saben si ella volverá pronto? – pregunto el oji-azul un poco nervioso

-Según nos informaron, dentro de dos días volverá a la aldea junto con sus compañeros del equipo 8 – afirmo la joven secretaria

-Eso te da tiempo de preparar bien tu propuesta – dijo Shikamaru en tono de burla al ver que el rubio llevaba la misma cajita en su mano derecha, al igual que el día de ayer.

-Necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto – respondió el joven héroe un poco nervioso

-Lo que quieres hacer no necesita un entrenamiento duro. Solo necesitas confiar en ti. Piensa bien las palabras y después solo dilas. Así es como se pide matrimonio – dijo el Hokage tratando de animar a su viejo alumno.

-Citar una de las frases de los libros de Ero-sennin me anima un poco, gracias – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa burlona mientras se retiraba de la oficina un poco más tranquilo.

Paso casi todo el día caminando por la aldea. Llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. En su bolsillo derecho llevaba el objeto que lo torturaba a cada momento. Por más que pensaba no se le ocurría que hacer. Recordó entonces a su novia y empezó a pensar en las posibles reacciones que ella podría presentar al momento de la declaración. Sabía que ella se sorprendería con cualquier tipo de escenario, pero él quería algo especial. Quería que ella se sintiera muy especial, así como él se sintió al saber que ella lo amaba. Tan inmerso estaba en esos pensamientos que no vio el camino que seguía y termino chocando con alguien un poco más alto que él.

-Perdón, no veía por donde caminaba – se levantó el rubio muy deprisa haciendo una reverencia en forma de perdón.

-Debes tener más cuidado joven Uzumaki – se escuchó la voz grave del señor Hiashi Hyuga

-Disculpe señor Hiashi, estaba distraído con mis pensamientos – dijo Naruto un poco nervioso

-Veo que algo te inquieta, si lo deseas, puedes contármelo – dijo Hiashi tratando de animar al novio de su hija

-Creo que al final usted lo sabrá, pero prometa que no me matara – dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

Ante tal respuesta, el byakugan del señor Hiashi se activó en señal de alerta. Después de buscar un lugar tranquilo para hablar, Naruto le conto todo al que podría ser su futuro suegro. Este se calmó, respiro un poco y reflexiono lo que le conto el joven héroe, tratando de no perder la calma.

-No puedo darte una respuesta, hasta que le preguntes a mi hija, así que haremos como que esta conversación no sucedió – respondió el señor Hiashi tranquilo

-Gracias, pero dígame ¿puede darme un consejo sobre lo que podría hacer? – pregunto Naruto aun nervioso

-Mi matrimonio con Hana fue impuesto por el clan, pero eso no significa que no la amara. Pero lo único que te puedo recomendar, es que lo hagas de corazón. Después de todo, mi hija escogió bien a su novio y no tengo duda que esta propuesta la hará muy feliz. Pero espero que no te retractes – respondió el señor Hiashi con una sonrisa de aprobación. Tales palabras hicieron que el rubio obtuviera la calma que tanto necesitaba.

Después de esa conversación, el Señor Hiashi se retiró y Naruto decidió ver pasar la tarde en el parque. Vio a los niños jugar, a las familias pasear mientras comían algo y también vio a los más viejos de la aldea disfrutando del lugar. En eso, giro su vista hacia la roca Hokage. Al ver el rostro de su padre, empezó a imaginar cómo habría sido la propuesta de su padre hacia su madre. Era una lástima que ellos no pudieran aconsejarlo, pero sentía en su corazón que lo acompañaban a cada paso que daba.

Anocheció. En cuando empezó a refrescar se dirigió a cenar algo. Torno su rumbo a Ichiraku. Tuvo la suerte de toparse con su indiscutible consejero más fiable y sarcástico, Sai. Después de llegar juntos a Ichiraku, Naruto comento la propuesta que iba a hacer y como una plática con el padre de la novia lo había tranquilizado un poco. Sai empezó a buscar en su mochila de misiones varios libros pequeños, hasta que encontró uno casi nuevo.

-Creo que este libro que compre recientemente puede ayudarte – comento Sai mientras le entregaba un libro color celeste que se titulaba " _Antes y después de: El matrimonio_ "

-¿Por qué tienes un libro así entre tus cosas? – pregunto el rubio un poco curioso

-Ino ha empezado a pegárseme mucho y creo que, según lo que leí, es porque quiere que le proponga matrimonio. Pero aun no estoy listo. Así que veré como lo arruinas tú para saber que no hacer – respondió el dibujante con su característica sonrisa honesta pero molesta.

-Gracias, pero no cometeré ningún error. Espero – respondió el rubio muy seguro de sí mismo.

Después de cenar y pagar la comida, ambos amigos se despidieron y retomaron su camino a casa. Ya muy cansado de lo que sucedió en el día, Naruto decido tomar un baño, ponerse una pijama y acostarse a leer el libro que su amigo le presto. Con cansancio, empezó a buscar en el índice, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, capitulo 2: "La propuesta de matrimonio" pagina 17. Ni tarde ni presuroso, se dirigió a esa página y empezó a leer lo que ahí citaba:

" _La propuesta de matrimonio es el momento en que la pareja decide unir sus vidas. Por lo general es el novio el que realiza la propuesta. El momento para realizar dicha acción, es cuando el novio se sienta seguro de que está listo para unir su vida con su pareja. Para esto, no importa los detalles que se apliquen o los recursos que se utilicen…mientras…..la pro….propuesta sea…desde el….f-f-fondo del…cor….."_

Antes de poder terminar de leer, Naruto estaba muy exhausto y sin darse cuenta había quedado rendido sobre su cama, mientras el pequeño libro caía al suelo. En sueños, Naruto recordó el momento en que él y su novia hacían oficial su noviazgo. Pudo sentir de nuevo el momento en que flotaban en el aire, luego como se unían mediante un beso apasionado iluminados por la luna. Luego empezó a recordar las citas que tuvieron después y todos esos momentos en que ella le regalaba una sonrisa y sentía que su corazón latía de forma muy rápida.

Amaneció. El rubio despertó de golpe, como si algo muy importante se le olvidara, pero solo fue su imaginación. Al levantarse, miro su mesa, vio de nuevo el anillo y suspiro más tranquilo. Tomo una ducha, preparo una taza de té y se dispuso a desayunar bollos de arroz que su novia le había preparado antes de irse a su misión. Después de desayunar, tomo el libro y salió para buscar un lugar más fresco para leer el libro que le presto su amigo. Se dirigió al parque y busco una buena sombra bajo el árbol más grande que encontró. Tan metido estaba en su lectura que no se percató como la mañana pasaba muy rápido. En eso alguien se acercó a él. No era nadie más que Shikamaru.

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no había nadie. Alguien me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Qué clase de lectura te entretiene? – dijo el peli-negro. Pero al ver la portada, solo pudo soltar una breve risa en tono burlón

-Bueno, quiero aprovechar que aún me quedan dos días, antes que ella regrese – respondió Naruto un poco serio mientras seguía leyendo.

-De eso quería hablarte – dijo su amigo mientras le arrebataba el libro- nos acaban de informar que el equipo 8 termino su misión antes del tiempo esperado y se encuentran de camino a la aldea. Según el reporte, llegaran aquí mañana al atardecer.

Al oír esto, Naruto se congelo de los nervios, y sintió como toda su confianza desaparecía en un instante. Ahora solo le quedaban unas horas antes de que hiciera su propuesta. Desesperado, tomo el libro que le quito su amigo, le agradeció el mensaje y salió corriendo hacia su departamento. Después de varias horas de pensar, recordó lo que decía en el libro y lo que le dijeron sus superiores. Esa noche, durmió con la pequeña cajita en sus manos, esperando el momento de la propuesta.

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano, Naruto decidió que necesitaba reunir el valor necesario para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Después de arreglarse y salir de su departamento, uso su justu clones de sombra y mando a dos clones a vigilar la entrada a la aldea sin ser detectados para esperar a su novia. Mientras, el Naruto real empezó a moverse y busco un lugar tranquilo sin ninguna interrupción. Se sentó sobre el césped en modo de meditación y empezó a reflexionar sobre cada escenario posible al momento de la proposición. Estuvo analizando cada escenario y trato de escoger el mejor posible.

Por otro lado, el equipo 8 ya se encontraba cerca de la aldea. Su misión no había sido difícil, así que se sentían satisfechos con el resultado.

-Ya estoy ansioso por llegar. Lo primero que quiero hacer es ir a comer algo delicioso, ¿Qué te parece Akamaru? – dijo el chico canino, mientras su fiel compañero le correspondía la pregunta con un ladrido muy animado.

-Yo prefiero ir a descansar a mi hogar. Ha sido un viaje muy largo después de todo – dijo Shino, con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-Como quieras, aguafiestas. Y tu Hinata, ¿tienes planes al llegar a la aldea? – pregunto Kiba un poco curioso

-¿Y-yo? No, aunque al primero que quisiera ver seria a… - empezó a decir la chica de ojos aperlados hasta que fue interrumpida

-A Naruto, ¿verdad? – dijeron los dos chicos en tono de burla al mismo tiempo, mientras la pobre enamorada se cubría la cara mientras se sonrojaba

-Es inevitable. Después de todo, estuvimos fuera de la aldea durante 4 días enteros. Es probable que Naruto también este esperando por ti – dijo el controlador de insectos

-Es el colmo, si Naruto está en la puerta esperando por ti, voy a volverme loco – respondió Kiba un poco molesto

-Shino tiene razón. De hecho, yo también lo extrañe durante estos días. Además dijo que al volver me daría una sorpresa muy especial – murmuro la joven enamorada mientras agachaba la cabeza toda ruborizada

-Ya sabemos que lo extrañas. Todas las noches no dejabas de murmurar su nombre mientras dormías – respondió Kiba en tono burlón

-¿QUEEEE?, y-yo ¿hice eso mientras dormía? – la pobre chica se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza

Llego el atardecer. El equipo 8 llego a la aldea. Al momento de entrar los clones de Naruto asentaron con la cabeza el uno al otro, mientras uno de ellos desaparecía, mientras el otro los seguía sin ser detectado. En otro lugar, el real se levantó de donde estaba, se sacudió, respiro profundamente. Se sentía listo para ese momento. Dio un gran salto y se dirigió a donde estaba su novia.

Los recién llegados empezaron a despedirse, pero en ese momento apareció el último clon de Naruto y rápidamente le dijo a Hinata que no se asustara, al momento que el desaparecía. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos. En eso, Kiba empezó a detectar el olor de Naruto, pero fue muy tarde para decir algo. Al momento, el rubio llego por detrás de su novia y la levanto con sus brazos mientras se la llevaba brincando de techo en techo. Shino, Kiba y Akamaru se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante lo sucedido, pero después se relajaron, porque sabían que su compañera estaba en buenas manos. Mientras tanto, Hinata se sorprendió ante lo sucedido, pero al ver que se trataba de su novio real y no otro clon, se aferró con mucha fuerza a él, mientras este seguía avanzando con rumbo desconocido.

Anocheció. Llegaron al parque junto a una fuente. Naruto bajo con delicadeza a su novia y empezó a recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido tanto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?- pregunto la chica un poco preocupada

-Descuida, no es nada, pero antes que todo, bienvenida a casa – respondió el rubio mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

Los dos se sentaron en una banca a recuperarse de la impresión de hace rato. Empezaron a hablar sobre la misión de Hinata y lo que había sucedido hasta el momento de su regreso. En eso, Naruto contemplaba en parque, esperando a que ya no hubiera gente. Pasadas unas horas, ya no había rastro de testigos.

-Bien, es el momento – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-¿De qué hablas Naruto-kun? – pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa

-Hinata – empezó a hablar mientras miraba el cielo- empecé mi vida solo. Sin mis padres, sin nadie que compartiera conmigo el sentimiento de amar. Poco a poco, fui conociendo amigos que me ayudaron a escapar de mi soledad. Y entre ellos estabas tú. Pero fui demasiado ignorante para darme cuenta, que detrás de mí, siempre estuvo la felicidad que tanto buscaba. Tu. Ahora estamos juntos gracias al amor que me ofreciste. Te amo Hinata, y no pienso nunca cambiar ese sentimiento por ti…

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun – respondió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar esas palabras mientras le levantaba a abrazar a su novio– yo tampoco quiero cambiar esto que siento por ti.

-Por eso, quiero pedirte algo – dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se arrodillaba – Hinata Hyuga. Después de mucho pensar y meditar, no quiero que te apartes de mi vida en ningún momento. Quiero que estemos siempre juntos y que nada en el mundo se atreva a separarnos – dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo derecho

-¿Naruto-kun? – empezó a decir la chica llena de brillo en sus ojos, nerviosa, como si fuera a caerse al suelo por lo que estaba sucediendo

-Hinata – abrió la cajita mostrándole el anillo - ¿Quieres….ca…..casarte….con….con – desesperado, trago saliva y lo dijo de golpe mientras la miraba a los ojos - ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?!

Un silencio se hizo presente. Al oír esas palabras, Hinata estallo en llanto, pero de alegría al oír esa proposición. Se agacho junto a su novio y con mucha emoción le dijo: _"Si, me casare contigo mi amor"._ Naruto saco el anillo y se lo coloco a Hinata en su dedo. Se abrazaron y al estar de frente, se dieron un beso con tanta pasión que no pudieron evitar caer al piso. Pero eso no les importaba, porque era su momento y nadie lo iba a interrumpir.

Al día siguiente, todos sus amigos de la academia estaban reunidos frente a Ichiraku, puesto que cada uno había recibido una nota de Naruto, diciendo que debía decirles algo importante. Shikamaru era el único que sospechaba de que iba toda la situación. En ese momento, llegaron el rubio y su novia.

-Escuchen todos – empezó a decir el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida con el anillo y la ponía al frente para que todos la vieran – Hinata es mi prometida, así que ya no está disponible y espero que nos feliciten. ¿Verdad Hinata?

-S-si, así como dijo mi prometido – dijo la pobre chica, toda llena de vergüenza, con la cara toda roja

Todos, a excepción de Shikamaru, se sorprendieron y los felicitaron. Las chicas empezaron a felicitar a su amiga, mientras que los chicos hicieron igual pero en una forma más burlona. Después de eso, Naruto invito a todos a comer en honor a su compromiso a lo que todos aceptaron. Mientras comían, hablaban de los planes de la boda y lo que querían planear. En eso Shikamaru pregunto al novio:

-Y bien ¿ya hablaste con tu futuro suegro? – dijo su amigo tratando de burlarse a lo que la pobre Hinata se sorprendió, olvidando que aún faltaba su padre.

-Descuida – respondió Naruto al momento que tomaba la mano de su prometida – estoy seguro que no será un problema mientras lo hagamos juntos, ¿verdad Hinata?

-S-sí, tienes toda la razón Naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla más tranquila. Porque tenía a su prometido para darle el valor que ella necesitaba.

 **FIN**

Buenas a todos los que leen esta historia.

Me gustaria dar las gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer esta y el resto de mis historias. Poco a poco voy creciendo y mi inspiracion vuelve a despertar en mi memoria. Espero que la inspiracion no se valla y continuar escribiendo. Estare esperando por sus comentarios, sugerencias e ideas para las proximas historias y tambien quisiera que me agregaran en las redes sociales para que podamos ser buenos amigos y compañeros. Sin mas que agregar repito mi agradecimiento a ustedes y les deseo lo mejor.

Se despide su amigo

Emperor92

Que tengan un buen dia


End file.
